The present invention relates to an improved cascading tub filler and overflow assembly that is mounted at the overflow opening in the wall of a bathtub.
A bathtub normally has a selectively open or closed waste, or drain, opening in its bottom wall and a continuously open overflow opening in its side wall below the top of the tub. If the tub is overfilled, excess water flows through the overflow opening and into the drain system, rather than flooding over the top of the tub onto the floor.
In a conventional tub plumbing system, the tub is filled from a spout supplied from a faucet assembly. The spout is usually mounted on a wall or is otherwise supported above the tub, and extends out over the tub. The spout can be an obstruction and can result in a cluttered appearance. In some applications, this configuration is thought to detract from a desired appearance and dxc3xa9 cor. As a result there is a need for a tub filler that can be integrated with the plumbing overflow assembly at the tub overflow opening.
Ernst et al. U.S. Pat. No. 1,685,159 discloses a bathtub fitting adapted to serve as a supply, overflow and shower combination. In this fitting, the tub is filled by flow into the tub through the tub overflow opening. Water flows through an arcuate passage 34 and into the tub through an escape opening 31 defined between a face fitting 22 and the tub wall. Farmer U.S. Pat. No. 6,219,858 discloses variations on this type of arrangement wherein the water inlet entirely surrounds the water overflow outlet (FIGS. 1-3) or wherein a penannular body cooperates with the water inlet to surround the water overflow outlet (FIGS. 4 and 5).
Although integrating the tub filler with the tub overflow system at the tub overflow opening can provide a trim and unobstructed appearance, there are difficulties to be overcome in providing a satisfactory installation. There should be provision to prevent bath water from an overfilled tub from flowing through the inlet an into the water supply system. In addition, water should enter the tub at a high rate, and in a smooth, cascading flow.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a tub filler and overflow assembly that is located at the tub overflow opening. Other objects are to provide a tub filler and overflow assembly that achieves a high fill rate without obstructing overflow from the tub; to provide a tub filler and overflow assembly that provides an attractive, smooth cascading flow into the tub; to provide a tub filler and overflow assembly that prevents tub water from entering the water supply; and to provide a tub filler and overflow assembly overcoming the disadvantages of known tub filler arrangements.
In brief, in accordance with the invention there is provided a tub filler and overflow assembly for mounting in an overflow opening in a tub wall. The assembly includes inner and outer bodies and a fastener connecting the bodies and adapted to draw them together to clamp toward opposed faces of the tub wall around the overflow opening. An overflow water outlet passage extends through the inner and outer bodies. A water inlet passage extends through the inner and outer bodies. The water inlet passage has an inlet defined by the outer body and an outlet defined by the inner body. A flow conditioning assembly is supported by the inner body at the outlet of the water inlet passage. The outlet and the flow conditioning assembly define a non-circular water discharge opening. The inlet flow conditioning assembly includes a non-circular screen assembly in series flow relationship with the water discharge opening. The screen assembly includes a plurality of screen laminas each having a plurality of interstices for flow of water through the screen assembly.